bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Candy Cure
Magical Candy Cure * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 7 * Overall Ep #: 100 (celebrated as a milestone episode) Plot Mr Rainbow accidentally breaks his children's Sweetie Marks and tries to put them back. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to a thick blanket of fluffy white clouds that fill the screen. As the camera roves through the expanse and a few birds flew past, the clouds drift away to frame a long overhead shot of Jupiter Town in the morning. A series of zooms and dissolves takes the view to the sinlit exterior of the Rainbow House, then one of the upper story windows. The birds gather around it before Mr Rainbow opens it and leans out, scattering them.) ~ (Song) ~ [Mr Rainbow] Morning in Jupiter shimmers (Inside, he swims by his sleeping wife's side and lifts her blanket away.) Morning in Jupiter shines (She snaps awake, then lets her head flop onto the pillow. Outside; he opens the front door, swims out, and closes it.) And I know for absolute certain That everything is certainly fine (Tilt up to the bright borning sun, then dissolve to several creatures going about their business in town. He passes a group that includes Mayor Jupiter.) [Mr Rainbow] There's the Mayor, en route to his office (Past two mummies hauling a cart of goodies; Bustle and Hazele.) There's Bustle and Hazele, selling some goodies *[Bustle, Hazele] "Good morning!" (The fish reaches the restaurant.) [Mr Rainbow] My, Jupiter is so gentle and still (He whips over to a young couple.) [Mr Rainbow] Can things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will (Jumping onto the table, he does an impromptu flamenco dance and gets Eggplant to do so, pleasing the town folks greatly. He lowers the fish to the ground; he swims blissfully toward the camera.) [Mr Rainbow] Morning in Jupiter shimmers (After the scree blacks out from his approach, wipe to him swimming past the town hall; others start to fall in as pegasi/birds arc overhead.) Morning in Jupiter shines And I know for absolute certain That everything is certainly --- (Before he can finish the line, a gout of water falls from above and drenches ever inch of him. He looks up at the sky.) ~ (Song ends) ~ *[Mr Rainbow] "Oh! Who did that?" *[Lollipop, Gelatin, Cinnamon] (from o.s.) "Sorry, daddy." (Cut to just behind them -- looking at the three kids, who peer their heads over the bridge.) *[Gelatin Soft] "We are not..." *[Cinnamon Buns] "...good with the..." *[Lollipop Pops] "...thundery ones." (They rise up, and close-up of their outfits. Lollipop and Cinnamon's normal lavender and orange dresses are lime green. Gelatin's usual red shirt is white. A sharp gasp from Mr Rainbow, then cut back to him --- now dry --- and zoom in slowly.) *[Mr Rainbow] "Something tells me everything is not going to be fine." (Snap to black.) ---- (Fade in to Mr Rainbow and the three kids on the bridge. The clouds are still behaving badly; dropping rain in some places and snow in others.) *[Mr Rainbow] "Kids! Tell me this is a pratical joke! Why are you wearing each other's clothing?" *[Gelatin Soft] "Whatever do you mean, father?" *[Lollipop Pops] "We're just doing what we've done since the day we first got them." (Sunlight starts to shine down through a few openings in the cloud cover; cut to somewhere far overhead, then tilt down to the four characters. The troubled guppies have arranged the clouds into a checkerboard pattern.) *[Cinnamon Buns] "Does our sky look fabulous or what?" (Zoom out to frame a sizable crowd of very confused creatures.) *[CInnamon Buns] "Too last-season?" *[Mr Rainbow] "Where are Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor? Why aren't they handling this?" (Wipe to the fish couple swimming down a hill.) *[Mrs Galaxy] (sleepily, yawning/stretching) "I still don't know what you had to wake me up for, dear. I love sleeping in the rain." (They approach the large shack.) *[Mr Rainbow] "It's not about the weather, dear. Lollipop, Cinnamon, and Gelatin are wearing Vanilla and Rainbow's clothing." (Distant animal noises are heard.) "Something strange is going on." (At his knock, the door opens just enough for two guppies to peek out. They looked utterly exhausted and nervous.) *[Vanilla, Rainbow] "Hey." *[Mr Rainbow] "Kids! Why are Lollipop, Cinnamon, and Gelatin doing your job?" (A crash from inside sends the two gupies diving back in; cut to the other side of the door as the fish opens it fully.) *[Mr Rainbow] "What in the name of Jupiter is going on in here?" (The camera zoom out quickly to frame a total animal chaos. Every critter inside are running amuck and paying no attention to Vanilla and his rainbow-haired sister.) ~ (Song) ~ [Vanilla Cake, Rainbow Flavor] These animals won't listen, no, not one little bit (A duck and raccoon run around them, spinning them dizzy, and a cat shreds the curtains and hisses at them.) [Vanilla Cake] They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits [Rainbow Flavor] It's up to us to stop them 'cause plainly you can see (They fly up after a bird.) [Vanilla Cake, Rainbow Flavor] It's got to be our destiny (It dives into a mouse hole, which they slam into face first; as they fall back into a dazed sitting-position, their outfit is switched. Vanilla's white shirt is bright pink like Lemon's dress, and Rainbow's usual light green dress is yellow like Sugar's.) [Vanilla Cake, Rainbow Flavor] And it's what my Sweetie Mark is telling me (The couple exchange worried looks. Dissolve to the exterior of the restaurant as they swam up, then cut to the two blonde female guppies inside and zoom in to through the gathering of unimpressed onlookers. Sugar's dress is pink/blue like Cotton's shirt, and Lemon's dress is light brown like Choco's shirt. They force a smile and dons a set of Groucho Marx joke glasses.) [Sugar Pie, Lemon Drop] We tried to keep them laughing put a smile on their face (No dice.) [Sugar Pie] But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace (They ditch the glasses and blows a noisemaker, which instantly goes limp.) [Lemon Drop] We have to entertain them, it's there for all to see (The crowd looks elsewhere and laughs --- because Mrs Galaxy has put on the glasses and dancing stupidly, to her husband's great chargrin.) [Sugar Pie, Lemon Drop] It's got to be our destiny (Back to the blonde guppies; zoom in on their new outfits.) [Sugar Pie, Lemon Drop] And it's what my Sweetie Mark is telling me (Dissolve to a long shot of the fruit orchard in the fields as the fish couple swim toward it, then cut to Choco and Cotton shaking an apple tree. Choco has a light brown/orange shirt from Caramel's dress, and his orange hair a total mess. Cotton's usual pink and light blue shirt is dark blue and orange from Snicker and Blueberry's shirts. His hair is straight and black.) [Choco Cream] We don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot (Cotton scrambles around in a fruitless attempt to repair a bent downsprout on a barn.) [Cotton Puffy] No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute (It breaks under his weight, dumping him into a full rain barrel. Now he and his brother are hauling a cartload of caged chickens through the orchards; one bounces on Choco's head and lays an egg there.) [Choco Cream, Cotton Puffy] I've got so many chores to do It's no fun being me (Bucking a tree gets them just a small scatter of apples, all of which miss the tub they are holding up and find their head instead, knocking them down. The egg is now gone from Choco's head.) [Choco Cream, Cotton Puffy] But it has to be our destiny (Zoom in on their outfits.) 'Cause it's what my Sweetie Mark is telling me (The view dissolves to a close-up of a sewing machine needle stitching a piece of fabric and zooms out. Blueberry, Caramel, and Snicker are in a fashion shop.) [Blueberry Jam] Looky here at what we made I think that it's a dress (A badly made one; poor fit on a mannequin, patched, uneven lace hem and collar. They have acquired the following; Blueberry's usual dark blue shirt is light orange from Cranberry's dress. Snicker's usual orange shirt is Lollipop's lavender. Caramel's dress is red from Gelatin's shirt.) [Snicker Doodle] I know it doesn't look like much We're under some distress [Caramel Cider] Could y'all give me a hand here and help us fix this mess? (A feathered headdress goes on a second, whose outfit is made from a flour sack.) [Blueberry Jam, Caramel Cider, Snicker Doodle] My destiny is not pretty (The sewing machine jams; zoom in on their outfit.) But it's what my Sweetie Mark is telling me (Dissolve to Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon flying about under a maelstrom of gray clouds that quickly resolves into their out-of-control checkerboard pattern.) [Gelatin Soft] We're in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns (Sunbeams wash out the screen; fade in to three short aliens who have gone beet-red from sunburn. A sudden burst of snow flurries covers them whole.) [Cinnamon Buns] For we just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns (Fade to white as the flakes fly, then in to them and zoom out slowly. The entire panorama contracts to a small white circle against a black field, top left corner.) [Lollipop Pops] We have to keep on trying for everyone can see [Lollipop, Gelatin, Cinnamon, Vanilla, Rainbow] It's got to be (Sugar and Lemon fade in. bottom right, and took off their Groucho glasses.) [Sugar Pie, Lemon Drop] It's got to be (Choco and Cotton appeared, bottom left, then Blueberry, Caramel, and Snicker, top right.) [Choco Cream, Cotton Puffy] Our destiny [Blueberry Jam, Snicker Doodle, Caramel Cider] Our destiny [CandyCake Guppies] And it's what my Sweetie Mark (Snap to black, which tiles itself in with a series of fourteen vertical panels that slide in from left to right. Each shows the Sweetie Mark of one guppy. All show their owner's signature color.) [CandyCake Guppies] It's what my Sweetie Mark (One by one, they slide into view from alternating top and bottom --- each Sweetie Mark replaced by the guppy who now possesses it.) [All but Mr Rainbow & Mrs Galaxy] Yes, it's what my Sweetie Mark is telling me (The two fish just lean out past the split out of their panels and shoot a puzzled/saddened glance at the guppies. All fourteen panels pivot about invisible vertical axes and disappear against the black background.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Fade in to the family apartment in the castle. The door swings open by Mr Rainbow.) *[Mr Rainbow] "This is bad!" (swimming briefly in place) "This is really bad!" (He enters, followed by Galaxy, Chandelee, and Chondoller.) *[Mrs Galaxy] "What's going on, dearie? Why is this happening?" *[Mr Rainbow] "Well, last night, while you were feeding Cranberry Pup..." (The view undergoes a wavering dissolve to him at the open front door, the previous evening. Mistletoe passes over a package, which he takes in his fins. The entire screen in rendered in soft focus.) *[Mr Rainbow] "...I got a special delivery from Sir Great White!" (He swins back in, closing the door and ignoring the clipboard he has held out for a signature. The fish opens the package and brings out a scroll and book.) *[Mr Rainbow] (reading scroll) " 'Dear Mr Rainbow: The spell contained on the last page of this book is a secret unfinished masterpiece.' " (He gasps happily and picks up the book.) "Ohhhhhh!" (Puts it down; zoom out slowly.) " 'For years, no one was able to get it right. I believe you can understand and rewrite it. Sir Great White.' " (Letting the scroll drop, he positions the book in front of himself and flips pages until he gets to the end. The lights in the room dim, leaving the twelve Sweetie Mark stickers on the wall to stand out.) *[Mr Rainbow] (reading book) " 'From one to another, another to one, a mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.' " (He has his back to the case, and thus does not notice all twelve stickers on the walls start to glow. It throws off a burst of light, affecting them and causing their colors to change. *[Mr Rainbow] "That doesn't make any sense!" (Lights up; final flash.) "It doesn't even rhyme." (Each guppy's original Sweetie Mark has changed to the color of whose mark was acquired. Still not noticing, the fish yawns expansively.) *[Mr Rainbow] (voice over) "I cast the spell so I could find out what it was." (Close book; places it onto table; swims for the stairs. Zoom in on the wall.) "But nothing seemed to happen." (Wavering dissolve to the here and now, still focused on the stickers.) *[Mr Rainbow] (from o.s.) "But now I know something did happen!" (He leans into view and eyes them.) "The spell has changed the CandyCake Guppies' Sweetie Marks!" (Zoom out slightly; he turns away.) "That must be why things have gone topsy-turvy!" *[Chondoller] "Well, try a counter spell to switch them back." *[Mr Rainbow] "I don't know a counter spell!" *[Mrs Galaxy] "Then how about a memory spell?" *[Chandelee] "I don't think it's their memories that are messed up, mom. It's their true selves that have been altered." *[Mrs Galaxy] "So there's nothing we can do?" *[Chondoller] (brightens up) "Hey, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe the guppies will grow to like their new identities and lives!" *[Mr Rainbow] "No, everyone. They're not who they are meant to be. Their destinies are now changed." (swims into family room) "And it's all my fault." ~ (Song) ~ (The twins can only stand and gaze wordlessly, hugging each other, as the couple plods up to the room. Dissolve to its loft where they lie glumly on the bed; the area is lit only by the shaft of halfhearted sun coming in through the window from the gray rainy sky.) [Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy] We have to find a way (Dissolve to just outside the window; they look out.) To make this all okay (To a long shot of the fruit orchard; zooming in slowly; the trees and crops have withered. Cotton Puffy and Choco Cream try to buck a tree, its branches bare except for one leaf that blows away.) [Mr Rainbow] I can't believe this small mistake Could have caused so much heartache (Dissolve to three sodden-haired guppies --- Lollipop Pops, Gelatin Soft, and Cinnamon Buns --- swimming down a street. They are alone on the block, under the checkered sky.) [Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy] Oh, why? Oh, why? (To the fashion shop's ground-floor room. One window on the opposite wall has been boarded up, and the camera zooms out slowly out through a front window as Blueberry Jam, Snicker Doodle, and Caramel Cider put several boards across the panes, and they add one more.) [Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy] Losing promise We don't know what to do (Dissolve to Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor, sitting dejectedly among the animals running wild in the big shack. Zoom out slowly.) Seeking answers I fear I won't get through to you (To Sugar Pie and Lemon Drop, sitting at the edge of the fountain in the town square amid a lot of sad creatures. The blondes hunker down miserably as the camera zooms out. Another dissolve frames the town from overhead, zooming out through the crazy weather.) [Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy] Oh, why? (To them on the bed.) Oh, why? ~ (Song ends) ~ (They lower their heads into each other's fins and cried silently as the twins walk up to stroke them.) *[Mr Rainbow] "Oh, honey...what have I done?" (Fade to black.) ---- (Fade in to the room. The couple have moved to the window. The twins watching them from across the floor.) *[Chandelee] "Come on, mom and dad." (smiling, crossing to them) "We can figure a way to fix this. They're your children." *[Mr Rainbow] "You're right, Chandelee." (He regards a picture of the CandyCake Guppies above the fireplace. Close-up of this, tilting up slowly.) *[Mr Rainbow] (from o.s.) "And they mean more to us than anything." (Overhead shot of him; a nimbus of white light growing around as he smiles.) "Our town's little heroes." (The light steadily grows.) *[Chondoller] "Uh, dad? Are you all right?" *[Mr Rainbow] "I've got it! I know what to do!" (Light dies away.) *[Mrs Galaxy] "Really?" (Cut to the staircase leading down from the loft and tilt to follow him as he decends, balancing a jeweled chest on his head.) *[Mr Rainbow] "We may not be able to remind them of who they are..." (Cut to a close-up of the stickers on the walls as two rainbow fins reach out to remove them.) *[Mr Rainbow] (from o.s.) "...but we can show them what they mean to each other!" (Back to him; Chandelee, Chondoller, and Mrs Galaxy came down.) "They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much!" *[Chandelee] "Come on!" (The four left the room. Wipe to two depressed blonde guppies, dragging a set of suitcases.) *[Mr Rainbow] (from o.s.) "Sugar Pie! Lemon Drop!" (He, his wife, and the twins walks up through the disgruntled residents.) *[Sugar Pie] (listlessly) "Oh...hey, everyone." *[Mrs Galaxy] "Where are you two going?" *[Lemon Drop] "We're moving out of Jupiter Town..." (Cut to the four; she continues o.s.) "We just...can't seem to make anyone laugh." *[Mr Rainbow] "Before you go, we were wondering if you might be willing to help Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor. They are really struggling with their animals." *[Sugar Pie] "But we don't know anything about animals." *[Chandelee] "But you do know something about Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor." (Cut to a close-up of the blonde girls, looking at each other, then zoom out to frame all six.) *[Sugar Pie] "We know that they are true friends..." *[Lemon Drop] (smiling) "...and we'll do anything we can to help them." (Dissolve to a exterior of the greenhouse as the six approaches, then cut to them at the front door. An impact from within nearly shakes it off the hinges, in time with a clamor of animals.) *[Vanilla Cake, Rainbow Flavor] (from inside, through door) "Help!" *[Chondoller] "Guys!" (Cut to inside; she opens the door.) *[Vanilla Cake, Rainbow Flavor] (from o.s.) "We're in here!" (Zoom out quickly to frame the entire area, now crowded with animals on the warpath and brandishing assorted sharp and blunt cooking utensils.) *[Vanilla Cake, Rainbow Flavor] (from o.s.) "Help!" (The base of a large cauldron; they dance around it.) "We're trapped!" (Tilt up. They have been tied up with copious amounts of rope and placed in the cauldron, with a raccoon snarling nearby.) *[Sugar Pie] "What should we do, daddy?" *[Lemon Drop] "You can get them out, right?" *[Mr Rainbow] "Actually, it's up to you two. Vanilla and Rainbow need you." (The two meek blonde guppies advances slowly into the greenhouse.) *[Sugar Pie] "Um...hello? Little...woodland creatures?" *[Lemon Drop] (bending down to a mouse) "We know that you're all very upset and feel like Rainbow and Vanilla are giving you a hard time, but we'd all appreciate it if you'd calm down and...maybe rest for a bit." (The animals gradually begin to calm down. A now-pacified raccoon has gather in front of them by the time the blonde guppies finishes; surprising them greatly; the couple and twins smile at this development. The animals gather around close to the two girls.) *[Sugar Pie] "Goodnes!" (A faint glow surrounds both their signature colors.) *[Lemon Drop] "It's like we can understand them!" (Back to the door; Chondoller lifts up the girls' Sweetie Mark stickers.) *[Sugar Pie] (from o.s.) "I...I feel strange, like..." (Back to her and Lemon.) *[Lemon Drop] "...like this is what we're meant to do! Like this is who we are!" *[Sugar, Lemon] "Our destiny!" (The light around them flares up as the stickers land on the black belts on their dresses; as the stickers glows blinding white, zoom in to an extreme close-up of the blue eyes and green eyes. Images from their past experience with animals flash across the dilated pupils at breakneck speed, and the view fades to white.) (Fade in immediately to the two blondes as they crumple to the floor; when they lift their heads, the couple and twins are in front of them. The light from their bodies and their stickers has faded out.) *[Lemon Drop] "What...what happened?" *[Chandelee] "Sugar Pie. Lemon Drop! You girls are back to normal!" (Cut to a shot of the little girls they gasped. Sugar has her original light yellow dress and Lemon's dress returned to its usual pink color. Their Sweetie Mark stickers resumed their original colors as well.) ~ (Song) ~ *[Mrs Galaxy] "It worked!" (Cut to Sugar and Lemon, getting up.) *[Mr Rainbow] "Oh, it worked! I'm so happy you girls are back to normal! Now we need your help!" (He swims past the gorging squirrels; one of them gives its nut to a hungry mouse.) [Mr Rainbow] A true, true friend helps a friend in need. (He leads the two blondes to the door.) [Mr Rainbow] A friend will be there to help them see. (Close-up of him and the two blonde girls.) [Mr Rainbow, Sugar Pie, Lemon Drop] A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend! (Tilt down slightly to frame the space between; Vanilla and Rainbow are still tied up in the pot at the far end, annoyed.) *[Rainbow Flavor] "Uh, hello?" *[Vanilla Cake] "Friend trapped inside, remember?" (Dissolve to them, now on the floor and being unwrapped with help from the two girls.) [Mr Rainbow] (to Vanilla and Rainbow) The other three need your help. (Dissolve to a close-up of Gelatin, Cinnamon, and Lollipop in Jupiter Town and zoom out slightly. The weather is still bad. The twins, fish couple, Vanilla, Rainbow, Sugar, and Lemon arrived at the scene.) They're trying hard, doing what they can. (Rainbow and Vanilla fly hesitantly up to the clouds.) [Lemon Drop] Would you try, just give it a chance? (Two tentative tail kicks disintegrates a cloud.) [Sugar Pie] You might find that you'll start to understand. (Vanilla and Rainbow's eyes widen in surprise; down below, the three cringing guppies are stunned to find the overcast and spots the tough guppies breaking up the clouds.) [Mr Rainbow, Sugar Pie, Lemon Drop] A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see (The sun shines all over Jupiter Town now; these three go past Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon, who rushed to catch up. Down the way, the two tough guppies wipe their foreheads as their bodies glow their signature colors.) A true, true friend helps a friend in need (Their stickers are put on their black stripe/belt, sticker flashing white, and past images race across their eyes.) To see the light that shines from a true, true friend! (Fade to white, then in to a close-up of the right clothing on each guppy. Zoom out; they sprawled in the street, heaving theirselves up after a moment. Vanilla and Rainbow retained their proper Sweetie Marks, and the light around them are gone.) *[Vanilla Cake] "Hey. What just happened?" *[Mr Rainbow] "There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Caramel Cider, Blueberry Jam, and Snicker Doodle are trying to make clothing!" *[Rainbow Flavor] "Say no more!" (The fish, Sugar, and Lemon moved aside, giving a clear view of three very confused guppies. Dissolve to the eleven characters in the town's fashion shop.) [Rainbow Flavor] (to Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon) The other three need your help. (Caramel, Blueberry, and Snicker are have difficulty using the sewing machine; the three are about to panic, and it seizes up and begins to smoke.) They're trying hard, doing what they can. (Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon swim across the room, eyeing the sartorial devastation.) [Vanilla Cake] Would you try, just give it a chance? (Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon gathered lots of fabric out of the machine and Gelatin brings up a pair of scissors, Cinnamon has a length of cloth that fills the screen as it unrolls.) You might find that you'll start to understand (Behind its trailing edge, wipe to them at the racks of material; they work hard to make clothing.) [Mr Rainbow, Sugar, Lemon, Vanilla, Rainbow] A true, true friend helps a friend in need (The sewing machine is running full speed as Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon work.) A friend will be there to help them see (Blueberry, Caramel, and Snicker stare in silent wonder as the twins pass by them, holding the Sweetie Mark stickers.) A true, true friend helps a friend in need (Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon find theirselves wreathed in a glow in their signature colors, and the stickers fastens theirselves on their black belt/stripe Stickers flash white; zoom in to a close-up as their dressmaking and fashion-related life flashes through their eyes.) To see the light that shines from a true, true friend! (The screen flashes white; fade in to Lollipop, Cinnamon, and Gelatin in their true outfits. They are slumped on the floor, their stickers now their original Mark.) *[Lollipop Pops] "Oh! I just had a terrible nightmare!" *[Mr Rainbow] "You three! Choco and Cotton are about to lose the orchard! We need Blueberry Jam, Caramel Cider, and Snicker Doodle to help!" *[Cinnamon Buns] "Lose the orchard?" *[Gelatin Soft] (smiling fiercely) "Well, we can't let that happen!" (Lollipop, Gelatin, and Cinnamon pull the three bad dressmakers along.) [Lollipop Pops] Our party boys are in trouble (The scenery beind them dissolves to a street; zoom out to show Mr.Rainbow/Sugar/Lemon/Vanilla/Rainbow/Chandelee/Chondoller/Mrs.Galaxy with them.) [Cinnamon Buns] We need to get to there by their side (Blueberry, Snicker, and Caramel find their mojo; dissolve to the ravaged tracts of the town's orchard as they arrive.) [Gelatin Soft] We can try to do what we can now (Dissolve to Choco and Cotton, straining to hold up the barn's damaged downspout; the others gather around them except for Blueberry, Snicker, and Caramel, who nudges the thing back in place.) [Lollipop Pops] Or together we can be their guides (The two soggy party brothers gives the three guppies a grateful smile, and a rain of fruit tumbled down over the screen. Once the view clears, the experienced work-guppies bucking and harvesting the fruits as Choco and Cotton watch and the others haul away full tubs on their heads.) [Mr Rainbow, Sugar, Lemon, Vanilla, Rainbow, Lollipop, Gelatin, Cinnamon, Mrs Galaxy, Chondoller, Chandelee] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see (Lights of Blueberry, Caramel, and Snicker's signature colors wreathes them, and Mr Rainbow puts their Sweetie Mark stickers on their black stripe/belt.) A true, true friend helps a friend in need (The stickers flare white, and their huge pupils spin through a replay of their lives as hardworking guppies.) To see the light that shines from a true, true friend! (Fade to white, then to Blueberry, Snicker, and Caramel dancing with each other, they retained their normal outfits.) *[Blueberry Jam] "Now that's more like it!" *[Caramel Cider] "What's next?" *[Mr Rainbow] "The townspeople are furious! We need the old Choco and Cotton back!" *[Snicker Doodle] "We can fix that." (turning to the former goofy bros; pan to frame them in close-up.) "I know just the thing!" (Around Cotton and Choco, the background dissolves to a street; zoom out to show them now riding on Mrs Galaxy's back and the others come in behind them.) [Caramel Cider] The townspeople need you They've been sad for a while. (Cut to a pan through a group of Jupiter Town citizens who have definitely had all they can stand; almost ready to start a fight.) [Blueberry Jam] They march around Face a-frown and never seem to smile. (The others gather on a bridge; Choco and Cotton are off their mother's back.) [Snicker Doodle] And if you feel like helping We'd appreciate a lot. (Zoom out to frame the hacked-off crowd, then cut to the two uncertainly smiling guppies. They have a set of Groucho glasses on their faces as Mr Rainbow puts their Mark stickers on their black stripes. Blueberry shoves them forward.) [Blueberry Jam] If you get up there and spread some joy all over Jupiter. (Choco and Cotton are above the town square bridge, auras their respective colors around them as memories of their party-loving selves cycle across their pupils. Cotton's black straight hair fluffs up and retains its usual baby blue and bubble gum pink colors; Choco's messy hair is now clean and resumes to its usual bright orange. They ditched the joke glasses. Their Mark stickers resumed to their normal shape.) *[Cotton Puffy, Choco Cream] "Come on, everyone! We want to see you smile!" *[Crowd] "HOORAY!!!" (Dissolve to the entire family, followed by the entire town, paraded through the streets.) [All] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the li-i-i-i-i-ight! That shi-i-i-i-i-ines! From a true, true FRI-I-I-I-IEND!!! (Cut to a close up and zoom out to frame the fish couple, twins, and the entire CandyCakes gang in a large group hug.) ~ (Song ends) ~ *[Mr Rainbow] (memory) " 'A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.' " (He opens his eyes and gasps.) *[Mr Rainbow] "Oh, wait a moment. That's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell!" (Cut to a stone-walled chamber under the Magic Mirror. The male fish flips pages in a magic book.) *[Mr Rainbow] (dictating) " "From all of us together, together they are friends. With the marks of their destinies made on, there is magic without end.' " (In slow motion, the book is slammed smack dab in the middle of the room. A sudden gathering of engery on the book that generates a pulse of piercing white light. The twelve Sweeie Mark stickers respond by emitting beams in their respective colors, which converged on the book and the two fish and Cranberry Pup and are so bright as to wash out the lights in the rest of the room. Cut to an overhead shot and zoom out, the camera rotating slightly, then to the exterior of the house. Shats of blinding white light pour from every window for an agonizingly long second or two --- and then they cut off to leave the house exactly as it was, under a quiet blue sky.) (Cut to Chandelee and Chondoller, both hunkered away from ground zero. One by one, they lever their eyes open and straighten up; Chandelee gasps.) * [Chandelee] "What happened?" (His sister lets out a cry of terror when she looks ahead, and cut to a longer shot of the room; Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, Cranberry Pup, and the CandyCakes are nowhere to be seen. Where they have been, there is only, smoking scorched patches on the floor. Both twins babel panicked voices before the view fades to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to a screenful of black, and twelve balls of lights grow and reveal the guppies. They no longer have their Sweetie Mark stickers.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Hello? Where are we? What is this place?" (Three figures sit in the darkness. One of their voices marks them as Sir Great White.) * [Sir Great White] "Guppies, this is a thanks for your parents." * [Cinnamon Buns] "But, we're so confused! What is going on?" * [Mr Rainbow] (voice) "Your mother and I did something that's never been done before. Something even greats heroes like the Aqua Heroes were not able to do...because they did not understand the Sweetie Marks like we did." * [Mrs Galaxy] (voice) "The lessons you kids learned here in Jupiter Town have taught you well. You all have proven that you're ready." * [CandyCake Guppies] "Ready? For what?" ~ (Song) ~ (The guppies look behind themselves to see pictures on the wall. Each one plays a scene from one of their past adventures.) [Sir Great White] You're come such a long, long way And we've watched you from that very first day (A large pane plays the CandyCakes' first arrival in Jupiter Town.) [Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy] To see how you might grow, to see what you might do To see what you've been through, and you have made everyone proud of you [Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, 'Sir Great White'] It's time now for a new change to come You've grown up, and your new lives have begun To go where you will go, to see what you will see To find what you will be For it's time to for you to fulfull your destiny ~ (Song ends) ~ (A tiny mote of light emerges to the guppies and begins to circulate rapidly around them, lifting them clear into the air as a sphere of white light covers them completely. In due time, the lights whirl at blinding speed, and blasts white throughout the screen.) (Snap to the night sky. An explosion appears here in Mirror Valley, creating a crater. The twins approached slowly.) * [Chandelee] "What's going on down there?" (Cut to the crater, and the CandyCakes crawl out, revealing brand-new pair of legs replacing their fish tails. They have pony ears instead of human ears.. Lollipop and Snicker have both a unicorn horn and pegasus wings. Vanilla, Rainbow, Sugar, and Lemon have pegasus wings. Gelatin and Cinnamon have unicorn horns. Choco, Cotton, Caramel, and Blueberry have no horns or wings. They all stand a little shorter than the twins themselves.) * [Chandelee] "I've never seen anything like it!" * [Chondoller] "You guys look like humanoids!" * [Mr Rainbow] (from o.s.) "That's because they are humanoids." (Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, and Cranberry has lost their fish-like appearances. Mr Rainbow is a light blue humanoid and his rainbow scales are now his cloak. Mrs Galaxy's cloak is the same as her scale pattern. Cranberry is a normal puppy. Sir Great White comes beside them.) * [Choco Cream] "Hold on a second!" (Producing a glass of water from nowhere, he guzzles the contents and then spews them out in a classic spit take of surprise.) * [CandyCake Guppies] (flabbergasted) "Humanoids?" * [Sir Great White] "Since you came to Jupiter Town..." (Cut to a slow pan across the twelve, each standing proud in their own way.) * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "...you all displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism..." (Cut to frame him and the new humanoids.) "...and, of course, leadership." * [Lemon Drop] "But...does this mean we won't be your students anymore?" * [Sir Great White] "Not in the same as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you all. You are an insperation to us all, CandyCakes." * [Lollipop Pops] "What do we do now? Is there a book about being a humanoid hero we should read?" (The adults laugh gently.) * [Mrs Galaxy] "There will be time for all of that later." (The new humanoids smiled. Dissolve to a long shot of Jupiter Town during the day, zooming in slowly, then to the head end of the castle. The parents of the CandyCakes stand atop a dias decorated with a flowered archway; Sir Great White at the center, Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy to his left. All of them are dressed in their best finery.) * [Sir Great White] "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My faithful students, the CandyCakes, have done many extraordinary things since they lived in Jupiter Town. But today the CandyCakes did something very extraordinary." (Cut to a slow pan along the twelve.) * [Sir Great White] (from o.s., with growing power) "They felt the new magic, proving without a doubt that they are ready for evolution. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for the very first time...the CandyCake Humanoid Guppies!" (Cut to the closed rear doors, which swing open to show the twelve. They're all dressed in their best finery. As they enter the hall, their new looks slightly shimmered. The bearers and guards are vocalizing as the humanoid-guppies proudly faces the hall.) (Dissolve to just outside the balcony doorway; they step out, followed by their parents. Confetti and streamers rain down. The twelve heroes wave to their subjects for some moments. Lollipop steps up and clears her throat, raising her voice a bit to make herself heard over the crowd, which quickly subdues itself.) * [Lollipop Pops] "A little while ago, my brothers and sisters arrived in Jupiter Town. Neither of us didn't know why we were here. But now, on a day like today..." (The twins, in fine clothing, step up.) * [Chandelee] "...We can honestly say...We wouldn't be happy or enjoy life here in Jupiter if it weren't for the friendship and heroism you've displayed to everyone." (Cut to a pan across the twelve, all of whose eyes brim with happy tears.) * [Chondoller] (from o.s.) "Each one of you taught everyone something about friendship, and for that..." (Back to her and her brother.) "...we will always be grateful." * [Chandelee] "Today, we can consider Jupiter the luckiest planet in the universe." * [CandyCake Guppies] "Thank you, friends! Thank you, everyone!" (Zoom out as the crowd cheers, then cut back to the balcony as the group turns to re-enter the castle.) * [Red Unicorn] "Way to go, humanoids!" * [Blue Alicorn] "Best coronation day ever!" * [Pink Pegasus] "We love you guys." (Group hug.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We love you guys, too!" (Cut to a long shot of the castle and zoom out slowly.) ~ (Song) ~ (Twelve tiny figures soar up and and circle around.) [CandyCake Guppies] Life in Jupiter shimmer Like in Jupiter shines And we know for absolute certain! [Boy CandyCakes] That everything [Girl CandyCakes] Yes, everything [CandyCake Guppies] Everything is certainly fine! It's fine! (The dots swoop toward the camera, gradually resolving into the CandyCakes.) *[CandyCake Guppies] "Everything's gonna be just fine!" ~ (Song ends) ~ (Fade to black as their faces fill the screen at the same time.) End of episode.